Such a mould allows a component of plastics material to be moulded, comprising two portions of different types and/or colours by successively moulding the first portion by means of a plastics material, then the second portion by means of another different plastics material.
To do so, the panel is arranged in an active position so as to isolate a first compartment, a first plastics material which is intended to form the first portion is injected into the first compartment, the first portion is allowed to solidify at least partially, the panel is moved into a rest position in order to join together the two compartments and a second plastics material which is intended to form the second portion is injected into the second compartment. The second portion comes into contact with the first portion and adheres thereto by means of welding or adherent-bonding of the plastics materials with respect to each other.
In order to ensure the sealing between the compartments in the active position of the panel, it is possible for an edge of the panel to be in sealing contact with a first contact zone of the wall of the cavity.
In order to ensure the sealing of the second compartment in the rest position of the panel, it is possible for the edge of the panel to tightly block the opening through which it moves. The edge is adapted in this case to the zone of the wall surrounding the opening.
Nevertheless, this limits the shapes which may be obtained because it requires that the contact zone and the zone surrounding the opening correspond to each other.
This constraint constitutes a disadvantage because it is often desirable to construct components of plastics material comprising a plurality of adjacent portions of different types and/or colours, having non-planar surfaces which do not correspond to each other.